Kishiryu Pachygaroo
is an auxiliary mecha consisting of two Kishiryu: Kishiryu Pachygaroo and Kishiryu Chibigaroo in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. They are modeled after a and a . Overview Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo are a parent-child Kishiryu pair built on the basis of a Pachygaroosaurus, a fictional Dinosaur based on the Stygimoloch and a kangaroo. It can grant the abilities of the Doshin Armor, which allows the user to wield earth-based abilities and be armed with a pair of gauntlets that increases the wielder's punching power. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 27-29 History * to be added Mecha Kishiryu Pachygaroo is the Kishiryu parent of Kishiryu Chibigaroo. In combat, it wields sections of the dual on its arms and the vernier as its tail. Unlike its child, Pachygaroo is incapable of speech, only communicating through growls and roars. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 26-29 Kishiryu Chibigaroo is the Kishiryu child of Kishiryu Pachygaroo. Like Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, MosaRex, ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor, Chibigaroo can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself in human dialect. Much like DimeVolcano and MosaRex, it speaks with full sentences on a regular basis. Chibigaroo is the smallest Kishiryu, being just over the height of an average human. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 27-29 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Pachygaroo is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Triken, Ankyloze, Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, Triken's posterior half on the right shoulder with Tyramigo's right drill, Ankyloze's posterior half on the left shoulder with Tyramigo's left drill, Pachygaroo's DoshinSoul forms the head of KishiRyuOh, Pachygaroo's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: Pachygaroo's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Chibigaroo attaches itself to Pachygaroo's head as a visor. In this form, KishiRyuOh gains earth-based abilities, boxing skills, and an increase in punching power, but its immense strength forces the mech to burn through its energy quickly. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Pachygaroo charges the Knight Thruster and launches Chibigaroo with a punch, which then executes a series of powerful jabs before finishing with a double-jab that destroys the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 27-29 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Jet is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Pterardon, Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's head, lower body and legs (with Tyramigo's drills on the knees), and the Red RyuSoul as its head, Pterardon's upper body and wings, Pachygaroo's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: Pachygaroo's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Chibigaroo attaches itself to Pachygaroo's head as a visor. In this form, KishiRyuOh gains ice and earth-based abilities, boxing skills, and the ability of flight. Appearances: RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul for Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo. It enables the Ryusoulgers to access the Doshin Armor. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Chibigaroo is voiced by M • A • O, also known as who had previously played Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and voiced Pasco in Ressha Sentai ToQger and Raptor 283/Washi Pink in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Notes *Kishiryu Pachygaroo and Kishiryu Chibigaroo are the third Dinosaur mecha themed after the Pachycephalosauridae: the first two being Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and Zyudenryu Bunpachy from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **They are the first Dinosaur mecha themed after a Stygimoloch. *They are the third Ryusoulger mecha, after TigerLance and MilNeedle to be based off a fictional Dinosaur. For the parent-child Kishiryu, they are based from a Pachygaroosaurus, a variation of a Stygimoloch with kangaroo attributes. *Pachygaroo's name is a combination of Pachycephalosauridae, the family that the Stygimoloch belongs to, and "kangaroo". *Chibigaroo's name is a combination of the Japanese word Chibi, meaning "small", and "kangaroo." **Chibigaroo is also based on the kangaroo's joey, a juvenile kangaroo. *KishiRyuOh Pachygaroo is the first one of KishiRyuOh's Auxiliary Mecha Combinations that uses more than 1 Core Ranger Mecha in the combination. *Whenever KishiRyuOh Pachygaroo is used, electric poles form a boxing ring and an announcement is done in the style of a boxing match. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 28: Micro Attack and Defense'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch Mecha Category:Stygimoloch Mecha Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Green Mecha